Dollhouse
by colormetheworld
Summary: It's just pretend. The mother, the father, the little kids with their permanent happy faces. It's just make-believe. You can put their little limbs into any position you want, make them jump for joy, make them all eat dinner together every night for eternity. But it isn't real. And wanting it to be doesn't change that fact.
1. Chapter 1

"_Six grand? I'm supposed to believe that a stranger is going to pay me six grand and not expect to sleep with me?" _

"_She's not looking for a prostitute, Jayje, she's looking for a date." _

"_Six grand...for a date." _

"_A long weekend date, two hours away, with a significant amount of lying." _

"_Right." _

"_Look, if you're not into it, I'll just tell her-" _

"_And how do you know her again?" _

"_I helped her set up her home security stuff, did some work for her around internet identity…" _

"_Sketchy stuff?" _

"_No! God, what do you think? That I would hook you up with a psycho?"_

"_No! No, I know you wouldn't...knowingly. I just...Six grand is a lot of money." _

"_For us, buttercup. For her, it's almost nothing." _

"_Be serious." _

"_I am being serious. The security stuff I put in her house two years ago was all top of the line. We're talking fifteen, twenty thousand dollars. And she didn't even bat an eye. And she paid me double my normal commission to do it off the books." _

"_Wow." _

"_Look, JJ, if you're uncomfortable, we can drop it. I only brought it up because of that stuff you said about Will. If you really want to leave him, this money would go a long way to-" _

"_No, you're right. I'm sorry...I just got freaked out at the idea that someone would pay for a date and not want anything messed up." _

"_A long weekend date. With another woman. Who is big on discretion" _

"_Yeah. Yeah, okay...well...okay. I could meet her, right? And if I didn't like her I could just...walk away. Right?"_

"_Yes, no commitment at all. Also, afterward if you never want to see her again, you don't have to." _

"_What do you mean, if?" _

"_What? Nothing! I just mean if you don't want to stay friends or in touch." _

"_Penelope Garcia, look me in the eyes and tell me this is not some sort of matchmaker plot that you have cooking." _

"_This is not some sort of matchmaker plot. I swear." _

"_You'd better." _

"_So you'll meet her." _

"_Yes. But you're coming with me."_

…

…

They are scheduled to meet the next Friday at a trendy cafe in the heart of DC, and as she and Penelope walk up to the entrance, JJ thinks she can hear her own heartbeat like a bass drum on the street.

"I bet she's already here," Penelope says as she holds the door to the cafe open for JJ. "She's super punctual."

JJ presses her palms to her thighs and considers backing out for the fifth time in the last three minutes. Penelope glances at her and seems to read her thoughts.

"She's not a murderer or a pervert or a sociopath, JJ, I swear to God! If anything, she's maybe a little too formal with people she's just met."

"Sociopath could also apply to pervert and murderer, you know," The voice behind JJ makes them both spin. "So...It might be better to say something like, 'she's not a sociopath,' and leave it at that."

The woman standing behind them is tall, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has spoken in an even, monotone voice, but the corners of her mouth suggest the beginnings of a smirk.

Garcia pulls her into a hug with a squeal.

"Emily Prentiss!" she says. "It's so good to see you again! You keep blowing off my girls' nights!"

Emily, for her part, does not appear to know what to do with this outsized show of affection. She pats Penelope on the back awkwardly but doesn't hug back. Her eyes fall on JJ.

"I am not a girl's night type of person," she says mildly.

JJ finds herself smiling. She watches as Emily extracts herself gently from Penelope's clutches and holds out her hand.

"Jennifer, right?"

"JJ," she corrects, "No one calls me Jennifer, really."

"Why not?" Emily asks, and she seems genuinely curious.

"Oh, um, My last name is Jareau? And I guess it just sort of...became a habit?" everything that comes out of her mouth goes up at the end like a question, making her sound like an idiot. She blushes a little, but Emily doesn't seem to notice. The hostess returns to the front at that moment, and Emily turns to give the name of the reservation.

They settle into a booth toward the back of the cafe, and JJ picks up a menu for something to do.

"Do you prefer it?" Emily asks, looking at her intently.

"Prefer…" JJ frowns. "Oh, JJ to Jennifer?"

Emily nods.

"Oh…" Does she? When was the last time anyone asked her that question? "I...don't really know. I certainly don't mind it, but prefer?" She thinks for a bit longer. "I guess I'm not sure. No one's ever really asked me."

Emily nods, as though this is a perfectly respectable answer, and then looks down at her own menu.

"Lunch is on me," she says without looking up. "Obviously. As a thank you for even considering my proposition."

JJ bites her lip. "About that," she begins but breaks off when the waiter comes over to take their drink orders. When he's left, she opens her mouth again, but Emily cuts her off.

"I know it must seem very unorthodox. Probably even a little creepy. I…" she hesitates and looks unsure for the first time. "You can ask me anything you like and I'll answer honestly.

"Why?" JJ blurts before she can stop herself. "What's it for?"

Emily glances at Penelope before answering. "My mother is currently the American Ambassador to the Slovak Republic. Slovakia. She and my father are hosting President Čaputová and her children for a long weekend at their estate in Loudoun County."

She pauses, but neither JJ nor Penelope interrupt.

"I've been informed that not attending would be the height of disrespect," Emily continues. "And that to attend without a date would be tantamount to social suicide. So I'm looking for someone to go with me to this three-day event and poses as my partner."

Emily glances at JJ. "The event is next weekend, and I would, of course, cover all of your travel expenses, your clothing, any petcare you needed while you were gone, etc."

"And no sex, right?" Garcia pipes up, smile wide, and both Emily and JJ gape at her.

"PEN!" JJ says when she can find her voice.

"What?" Penelope asks innocently. "You were skeptical, I just want to make sure-"

"No," Emily says quickly. She's gone a little red as well. "No sex. I might…" another quick glance at JJ. "Hold your hand or ask you to dance. Most likely I will take your coat when we arrive, perhaps put an arm around your shoulders? But nothing more physical than that. And not even that if you're not comfortable. Lord knows my parents won't be."

This last sentence catches enough of JJ's attention to pull her from her humiliation.

"Your parents don't like that you're gay?"

Emily fixes her with wide, dark eyes, and just like that, the embarrassment returns full force.

"I didn't mean to assume," she says, fighting the urge to bury her face in her hands. "I - ah - I just meant like...they wouldn't approve of you bringing a woman to-"

But Emily's face breaks open and she laughs. It's real and genuine, and it makes her face look soft and young for the first time.

"Okay," she says easily. "Okay, part of why I want to bring a woman and not a man is because I know that it will needle them a little. Don't get me wrong," she says seeing the look on JJ's face, "I date almost exclusively females, but I wouldn't have trouble finding a man to go with me."

The waiter returns at that moment with their drinks, and after they order meals, they sit there silently, each lost in thought.

Emily has ordered a fancy coffee drink and wraps both of her hands around the mug in a nervous fashion. It makes JJ sort of like her.

"So, why are you offering to pay?" she asks finally. She doesn't mean to sound as harsh as she does.

Emily either doesn't notice or doesn't begrudge her tone of voice.

"I'm paying the cost of going because that only seems fair. I'm paying an additional sum because…" She pauses, thinking. "Well, for two reasons, I suppose. The first is that I want the other person to know it's serious. I'm not asking for something small and I know that." She pauses, considering her beverage, brow creases slightly.

"The second reason was that it would hopefully put the other person at ease. That she might see it was my money and my name I was willing to put out there and be more comforted by that fact."

She looks up at JJ with a wry smile. "But I can see how that might have come across as sociopathic."

And despite herself, JJ laughs.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Emily asks.

"Do you work?"

"I do. I work for the government. Security."

"CIA?" JJ asks, half-joking.

"Not quite," Emily says, completely serious.

"Really?" JJ's eyes open wide. "Quantico?"

Emily nods. "Yes. But no shady military ops, I promise."

"Okay," JJ says slowly. _That explains the security stuff Pen was talking about_, she thinks. "Have you done this before?"

Emily sighs. "I have not," she says tiredly.

"Why?"

Another sigh. "It never seemed so...dire before. My mother never seemed so adamant that this was a necessity. Something about turning thirty, perhaps?"

"My parents considered me an old maid at 22," JJ says, nodding sympathetically. "I think that's why I'm in this situation today."

Emily takes a sip of her coffee. "Can I ask you something now?"

JJ nods, feeling more at ease.

"Are you married?"

The question catches JJ completely off guard. "What?" she asks. "Why would you...Why are you-"

"You're wearing a ring on your right ring finger. That usually-"

"Oh!" JJ looks down at the little gold band. She'd actually meant to remove it before coming here. She'd mean to remove it a lot of times before that as well.

"I'm...we're separated. It's...messy."

Emily blinks, digesting. "Would this make it messier?" she asks.

"No," JJ says, wondering if this is a lie. "Actually, the money would be helpful for me. It would make my situation less messy."

She doesn't know why they are being so cagey about this whole thing. She doesn't know why she doesn't just come out and say, "My husband is refusing me access to my son."

Again, it is hard to tell if Emily is disinterested or oblivious. "Alright," she says. "And six thousand sounds fair?"

_Fair? It sounds like a dream_. "Sure," JJ answers. Her voice wavers a little.

"I demand a finder's fee," Penelope cuts in. She is smiling like the Cheshire cat, and even Emily narrows her eyes when she takes in the other woman's expression.

"Oh yeah?" she asks lightly. "What are your terms."

"You have to come to one of our girls' nights," Garcia says, grinning more widely. "You owe me now. I'm basically saving your life."

Emily laughs again.

"Basically," she says, and she looks at JJ. "So what do you say, Jennifer? Would you like more time to think it over? I bet we can convince Garcia to wait until the end of your first bite at least."

Garcia fake pouts and JJ laughs. As if summoned by Emily's mentioning, their entrees arrive. To prove a point (though she isn't sure what that point is), she picks up her burger and takes big bite.

She means to chew in silence, letting the question hang, but she's unable to help herself.

"Holy shit, this is the best burger I've ever had in my life," she says.

Emily raises an amused eyebrow but doesn't comment.

Penelope, meanwhile, is practically vibrating in her seat.

JJ decides to put her out of her misery. "I'll go with you," she says, grinning. "It's a deal."

Penelope's squeal of excitement makes other diners turn to look in their direction.

Emily just smiles and picks up her own fork.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi JJ, how are you tonight?

_Hi, Emily! What's up? Checking to make sure I'm not backing out? _

What? No…

If you're having second thoughts though, I would totally understand.

_No! Sorry, it was a joke. Sorry. _

No, my mistake. I guess I'm on edge.

_You're nervous? _

I am. My parents are.  
Difficult.

Not that I mean to scare you.

_You didn't. Not really. All parents can be difficult._

Are yours?

_Differently, I think? They love me and want what's best for me. _

_ It's their best though. Not always mine. _

I see.

_Oh, shit, Emily, I did not mean to imply that your parents don't love you. I'm sure they do! _

I know, Jennifer.

_I just meant it was different. Based on what you said at lunch. Not less though. _

At ease, JJ. No harm done, okay?

_Okay._

Good. Are you free now? I was hoping we could go over some things.

_Oh! Sure. What did you have in mind? _

I had a couple of questions. I figured we should get clear on the fundamentals. Just in case we get asked.

_Do you think we'll get asked?_

I wouldn't put it past my mother to pry a bit. But mostly I just want to be prepared.

_Okay, shoot. _

Now?

_I'm not doing anything el_se.

I thought we could discuss how we met.

_In our fictional relationship? _

Just an outline. Nothing fancy.

_Solicitation is off the table I imagine? _

_ I'm sorry. That was...I didn't mean it the way it came across. _

It's fine.

_No, it isn't. I meant it as a joke, not a dig. I swear. _

I understand. This whole thing is really weird

_I'm not mean. _

I know _I'm not a mean person. _

_Jesus, I'm fucking up left and right. You sure you still want me to come? _

Yes.

_Okay. _

_ Okay, what about through Penelope?_

Sorry?

_What about saying we met through Penelope? It's true enough. _

Yes, that will probably work. Though I don't think I know her as well as you do.

_Well, you haven't been coming to the girls' nights. :) _

Hah. You're right. That's on me. I'm afraid I tend toward a more reclusive lifestyle.

_Ah! A mysterious type. I thought so. How intriguing._

Is it? Most find it offputting at best.

_I am not most._

That's clear.

So. We met through Penelope. How long have we been together?

_2 years? _

Goodness no! My mother will never believe that.

_Really? Are you a heartbreaker, Prentiss? _

Hardly. More like a chronic relationship mishandler. Another reason I went with this setup, I suppose.

_You like order. You like to get what you want. _

I know what needs to be done, and I like to make sure it happens.

_Aren't those the same thing?_

Only sometimes.

So...Not two years. How about six months?

_Sounds good._

How old are you? If you don't mind telling me.

_29\. I turn 30 in a couple of months. _

I am 32. An age my parents will remind us of repeatedly. Especially since you are not in your thirties yet.

_You never married? _

_ Sorry, that was fucked up to ask _No, never.

_ Sorry_

Nothing to be sorry for. It's true. I am an old maid.

_Never! Don't speak of yourself that way. Anyway, for the next 72 hours, you belong to me. _

They are flirting.

Emily makes her phone screen go dark and sets it down on the coffee table before folding her hands in her lap. It had happened so subtly that she hadn't noticed, but with the arrival of that last line, there could be no mistaking.

She hadn't expected to like JJ so much, or for her to be so intelligent...or attractive. But she should have known when Penelope Garcia reached out in response to her email that she was in for something interesting. Her phone pings on the coffee table with a message from JJ, most likely an apology for overstepping.

Emily taps the screen.

_Sorry! I didn't mean to sound…_ The preview says, and Emily smiles despite herself. It makes her feel better that she can predict the other woman's reactions so well already. It makes her feel like less will go wrong if she knows exactly how JJ is going to react.

She picks up her phone, and instead of responding via text, she presses the little phone in the corner of the screen.

JJ picks up after just two rings.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't mean to sound-"

"I thought I should call," Emily says, cutting her off, "so you don't keep thinking you've misstepped. It might be better if you can hear my voice."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to-"

"No more apologies, Jennifer. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Okay. I'm...it's weird. Not bad weird! Just a little weird. I've haven't planned to deceive people so deliberately since high school."

"Were you a rule breaker?"

"As a kid?" JJ considers. "Not really, actually. I thought I would be a famous soccer player. I was pretty straight-laced because of that."

"I see."

"You?"

Emily hesitates, trying to think of a way to answer. She wants to be as honest as possible. "We traveled a lot," she says finally. "I...rebelled."

"I lived in one house until I left for college," JJ says, sounding sympathetic. "I can't imagine anything else."

"It wasn't horrible," Emily says quickly. "It was just…"

"Hard?" JJ suggests.

It is the perfect word. "Hard," Emily echoes. "Yes."

They are silent for a moment, though it doesn't feel uncomfortable.

"So, can we talk about what I should wear?" JJ says after a while. "I looked at the invitation you forwarded, and I honestly don't think I have anything fancy enough to attend. I mean, I have a couple of bridesmaids dresses, but-"

"Oh," Emily sits up to pull her laptop to her. "No, I'm sorry, I can get you a couple of outfits, of course. I was planning on it. Do you have your computer? I'll send you the link right now. I meant to send you the links before this."

She presses send on the email in her drafts and listens to JJ as she powers up her own computer.

"Your Gmail address is interesting," JJ says. "Laurenisgone?"

Emily could kill herself. She hadn't bothered to switch over to her "regular" email.

"I…"

"You don't have to tell me," JJ says, tone playful. "It's a mystery. Intriguing."

Emily is speechless, but it doesn't matter, because less than ten seconds later JJ gasps. "Holy shit, Emily, you're kidding me."

Emily frowns. "I'm sorry?"

"These dresses cost more than six months of my salary."

"Do you not like them?"

"No! God. They are gorgeous, but I think that's beside the point."

"Pick the two you like the best and order them in your size. I'm already logged in on that link so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Jesus, Emily, I can't just order two eight thousand dollar dresses."

Emily smiles at nothing. The fact that JJ doesn't leap at her money makes her more attractive, and also more frightening. Beyond her money, what is it that she really has to offer?

"You can wear something from your own closet," Emily responds. "You could wear jeans, JJ, if you wanted. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Everyone there will be wearing dresses like this?"

"At the two parties? Yes." Emily doesn't mention that the dresses she chose are priced on the low end of what will be on display.

JJ pauses for a moment. "Show me what you're wearing," she says, her tone challenging.

"You want to see my dresses?"

"Yes," JJ says. "Send me the links for your dresses."

Emily obliges, pulling up the two links for her gowns and sending them along. She doesn't bother to change her email this time.

She waits, listening to the occasional mouse click on the other end of the line.

"Mine are only more expensive because I thought you'd object," she says as the silence stretches. "But you can feel free to choose something different. Or I can send you-"

"This black one," JJ cuts her off. "It's for the gala on Friday night?"

"Yes," Emily says. "That one is going to be a little more black tie. The one Saturday afternoon is Casual, and the Sunday thing is just a brunch so-"

"It's gorgeous," JJ breathes. "You're gonna look amazing in it."

"Oh," Emily doesn't know what to say. This was not what she was expecting. "I...thank you," she stammers.

It is almost possible to hear JJ's blush over the phone. "Well, It's the truth. That dress is going to look unbelievable on you."

Emily has trouble swallowing in order to respond.

"I picked yours with your - ah - physique in mind as well." Emily can feel her ears burning. She opens her mouth and then shuts it again.

_Physique? _She berates herself. _Really, Emily? _

To her immense relief, JJ chuckles softly. "Which do you like the best for me?"

"The blue one," Emily says without thinking. "With the off the shoulder look."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Emily says. "And the flowers for Saturday. If you like it."

"I do." JJ hesitates. "Are you sure you want to drop this kind of cash on me?"

Emily laughs. "Yes," she says. "I know it seems weird, but you are actually doing me a favor for which there is no price."

JJ doesn't answer right away, and Emily takes a moment to berate herself for her intensity. She has never known how to just...be casual about things.

Especially not around attractive women.

"Thank you," JJ says finally.

"You're more than welcome," Emily says. "And please, when you look over the other information, if you think of anything you need, let me know."

"I have a couple of credit card payments I could talk to you about," JJ says with a laugh.

Emily is unsure about how to answer. She would be open to helping this woman, given the size of the favor, but she also thinks this might be a joke.

JJ confirms this for her almost immediately. "That was a joke, I'm so sorry. I suck."

"You don't suck," Emily says automatically. "And if you need more-"

"_No!_" JJ says adamantly. "No. I won't make any more jokes about your money, Emily. I'm sorry. You're more than your bank account."

"Am I?" she asks it without thinking and doesn't expect an answer.

"Of course!" JJ sounds surprised and then a little sad. "Of course you are. So I'm going to stop making those jokes. And I'll order the dresses. Thank you, again, for getting them."

The open sincerity of this woman is the thing that throws Emily the most. She has to remind herself this is a strict quid pro quo arrangement. JJ is playing at being nice to her.

Of course she is.

Still.

"What time should I be ready on Thursday?" JJ asks.

"Is 4:30 too early? It would be nice to try and beat the majority of traffic out of the city."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

"Okay."

"Okay. See you soon."

"You will! Good night, Jennifer."

It is only a little awkward when they hang up.

For a moment Emily just sits there, holding her phone and thinking about all of the excuses she could create for having to text the other woman one more time before sleeping.

But she doesn't call or text JJ again. Instead, she scrolls through her phone until she finds the number she's looking for, and presses call before she can second guess herself.

"Mistress of shadows and darkness, Oracle of all things, how can I help my darling Emily Prentiss this evening?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Hello, Garcia."

"Hello, my gumdrop. To what do I owe this fabulous surprise?"

Emily bites the corner of her nail for the briefest of moments.

"I was wondering...Do you - um - know what JJ's favorite flowers are? I want to get her something nice...for when I pick her up on Thursday. Just - just to say thank you. You know?"

For once, Penelope does not challenge the reasoning behind Emily's request.

"I am putting in the order at the flower place on the corner for you right now," she says. Emily can tell that she is smirking.

"Thank you," she says simply.

"Have a great weekend," Penelope says.


End file.
